


A magical winters morning

by Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A gift for a friend who deserves it, Adorkable, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, can't give too much away in the tags or it'll ruin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: Sebastian finds Kimi downstairs with a couple of hot chocolates and a gift on the table.fluff ensures
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton (background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A magical winters morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).

> For my fabulous friend CustardCreamies who deserves some fluffy Simi :3

'Twas a cold winters morning, a gentle dusting of snowflakes still falling from the sky outside the glass panes of the window in the room. From within the cosy room, a form stirred awake; alone.  
"'Imi?" came the German-sounding slur from the bed but it gained no response.  
"Kimi?" he tried again, getting up and peering around with his azure eyes to find the Finn nowhere in the room.  
  
"Downstairs Sebastian." was the eventual call to him and the Germanic man sighed in relief, getting up and throwing his warm ruby dressing gown around his shoulders as he made his way across the room, standing stark against the pale walls of their bedroom.  
  
He eventually made his way out of the bedroom, running a hand through his untamed, messy mousy curls in an attempt to at least initiate some order about his appearance as he made his way downstairs to his Finnish boyfriend in the living room.  
  
=----=  
  
When he arrived in the lounge, his boyfriend, who was called Kimi, was sat on the sofa with two hot chocolates in his hands. When Kimi saw him arrive he handed Sebastian one of the hot frothy drinks with a small smile to which Sebastian took it from him with a bright grin.  
  
When Sebastian sat next to his beloved he noticed something strange on their little coffee table. It was a small, delicately wrapped present and at the sight of it, Sebastian turned to Kimi.  
"This a Christmas present from Lewis and Val?" he questioned to which he gained a shake of the head. This only seemed to confuse him more than before, who else would it be from?  
"Open it and you'll see."  
  
And so Sebastian did, peeling off the rich crimson wrapping paper to find a box? and a note? The German moved to open up the letter.  
  
'_My dearest Rakas, _  
_We've been together how many years now? 5? 7? Anyway, I've loved every moment with you and every memory I hold close. You know me by now I'm not a man of words but rather actions but still, I want you to know I love you. Open the box now for me, will you?_  
_\- Kimi'_  
  
Sebastian hummed, looking to the petite box. He wondered if it were their meeting anniversary with a letter like that. Nevertheless, he began to pull open the satin box, giving a small gasp at the sight of the silver band inside with a slip of paper that read '_marry me_' in Finnish.  
  
Sebastian's reaction, however, was not the one Kimi had expected.  
  
First of all, he seemed to break down into a waterfall of tears which then began to break into a giggle fit of pure laughter, the sapphire orbed man rubbing at his eyes to clear them, his laughter dying down at the look of anguish on Kimi's face.  
"Do you not want to?" Kimi mumbles.  
  
Sebastian suddenly began to realise and furiously shook his head.  
"_Of course_ I do Liebling, it's just.... oh let me show you."  
The pale brunette got up off of the sofa to move to a draw. pulling the key out from around his neck to unlock it. Once he had finished what he was doing he settled next to his lover, opening the small box he had, showing his silver band that Kimi marvelled over.  
  
"The reason why I was laughing wasn't at you Liebling," Sebastian assures. "I was laughing because I was going to propose to you tonight because I didn't think you would." He finishes, giving him a warm grin.  
  
Kimi glanced down at the ring again, watching Sebastian get onto one knee. "Kimi-Matias räikkönen I'll happily marry you but will you marry me?" He asks brightly. Kimi found himself speechless giving an ecstatic nod.  
"Of course I will."  
  
So the pair exchanged rings (neither finding a reason why they both couldn't have an engagement ring) and met in a deep, passionate kiss, their love for each other strong as their hot chocolates were forgotten about, their ringed hands joined together.  
  
Never had either experienced such a **magical** morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
<3 + comments appreciated


End file.
